Glass panels, such as doors, are generally manufactured at one location and then shipped to another location where they are installed. Such glass units can be fragile and require that precautions be taken during shipping to reduce the risk of breaking the units. This often can result in increasing a spatial footprint associated with the glass units, for instance, due to the use of additional protective components. However, at the same time, cost pressures tend to encourage that as many glass units as possible be included within a shipping space (e.g., a trailer). Accordingly, it can be challenging to both securely and cost-effectively transport glass units.